


The Twinkle

by jico448



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Game Theory - Fandom, matt patt - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jico448/pseuds/jico448





	The Twinkle

Sickly and sappy. Stephanie had felt these things before, but now these recurring feelings she usually felt in the morning felt like they were finally on there last leg. The past few days had been lovely. Her loving husband, Matthew, was happily content with his odd job of creating online media content. She could remember the day that Matthew had begun this weird and daring adventure into a new medium.

 

But since then things have been fine. The only thing Stephanie finding odd about Matthew’s profession was his double major in both theater and psychology. Theater had at least made sense for the work that he did, but the phycology seemed odd and out of place and, on moody days, a complete waste of many years of Matthews young years. But once the nature of his channel came to mind, it sort of made sense. He made videos scientifically analysing video games and building theories based on his findings. It seemed like the perfect thing for him to do. For as long as she had known him, he had been an inquisitive little one. Not many people had the luck or luxury of finding the thing they loved most to do and make a living from it, but Matthew seemed to be one of those lucky few.

 

Stephanie could feel lucky too at times. Like that one memorable morning she woke sickly and sappy. She could feel the dawning of… something. She couldn’t quite place the feeling in her heart, but it was big, and it was powerful. It was something looming so far in her soul, that it seemed like some distant blurry building in the background of the picture that was her feelings that fine illustrious morning.

 

She stretched her tiered body, despite coming to from a full night of rest. She sat up, lightly popping a few stiff joints that had locked up in the night. She looked to her side to find that Matthew had not awoken be her side this morning. She had heard him going over something the day before regarding a new theory. Something regarding a children's party plaza. He had gotten very enthralled in the research he had done that day, and she assumed that he had simply falling asleep during it. But as she walked out of their shared room in her nightgown, she could hear a rhythmic tapping.

 

It was fast paced and uninterrupted, not stopping for a single second. As Stephanie drew closer, that deep and far away feeling grew more prominent and clearer in her heart. It was something she didn’t really understand. Something that to her was unfamiliar and foreign. Something unknown. Clear as it may have been in what it was, Stephanie could not for the life of her put a name to it. As if she has saw a new coulder one day and was tasked to name it.

 

But as the feeling inside her became clearer to her, so had the noises coming from the other room. It was typing. The eerie and monotone sound suddenly gave Stephanie a newfound sense of worry. She rushed to the door of the room, but stopped just outside of it’s frame.

 

She peered in slowly, her eyes greetely absorbing the sight of everything they saw. Nothing seemed out of ordinary so far as her line of sight got to the edge of the desk where Matthew was undoubtedly working right now, continuously pecking away at the key on the board in front of him.

 

But when Stephanie’s eyes beheld the man in the seat in front of the computer, the normality of what she surveyed from the room ended. The man at the desk was hunched in his seat, what little of his head was visible to her was noticeably twitching at an erratic rate. Dark wet staines dampened the pits of hit shit as it hung loosely from his body. To anyone else, this could have seemed like a man overworked, or at least very invested in a piece of work. But to Stephanie, this was no longer the man she had fallen in love with. She was well versed in the behaviors of her beloved Matthew in an overworked state. She had seen him go there many times while he was in college. She could even call t memorie the time when Matthew had come close to what she would have called desperate jealousy when another youtube channel by the name of vsauce3 had posted a scientific analysis video about a video game.

 

But this was different.

 

This was no longer the Matthew she knew and loved.

 

As she walked around him just enough to look into his eyes, she saw that, despite his head’s violent shaking, his eyes were locked securely onto the screen before him, completely oblivious to the presence of his wife. This was because, Stephanie knew in that moment with a slowly growing pang of dred, the man in the chair had no wife.

 

It was then, in that moment, looking into the eyes that had the same color and shape as her beloved Matthew Patrick, but lacked the look she remember seeing the first time she laid her eyes upon, and now desperately tried to see again, that she finally found the name for the deep, dark, and looming feeling in her. It was something so obvious that she wondered why she hadn't noticed sooner. But her wonder was short lived as she quickly found the answer. She had known the word before, learning about it as a child, and experiencing it from time to time growing up.

 

But until today, Stephanie had gone her life with the luck and luxury of never having to experience true, unadulterated fear. 


End file.
